peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Crosby, Stills, Nash
Crosby, Stills & Nash (CSN) was a vocal folk rock supergroup made up of American singer-songwriters David Crosby and Stephen Stills and English singer-songwriter Graham Nash. They were known as Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young (CSNY) when joined by Canadian singer-songwriter Neil Young, who was an occasional fourth member. They were noted for their intricate vocal harmonies, often tumultuous interpersonal relationships, political activism, and lasting influence on US music and culture. Crosby, Stills & Nash were inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame and all three members were also inducted for their work in other groups... Prior to the formation of CSN, each member of the band had belonged to another prominent group. David Crosby played guitar, sang and wrote songs with the Byrds; Stephen Stills had been a guitarist, keyboardist, vocalist and songwriter in the band Buffalo Springfield (which also featured Neil Young); and Graham Nash had been a guitarist, singer and songwriter with The Hollies. (Read more at Wikipedia) Links to Peel Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young were one of the "supergroups" which emerged at the end of the 1960s, made up of musicians who had made their names in other groups. In the case of CSN&Y, these groups were among Peel's favourites - the Byrds and Buffalo Springfield were regulars on his late 1960s playlists, and he had played the Hollies' hits during his time in the USA and album tracks by them on the Perfumed Garden. So it was not surprising that Peel took an interest in the new group and played tracks from the Crosby, Stills and Nash LP, issued in summer 1969, as well as the follow-up Déjà Vu in the following year, by which time the group had expanded to include Neil Young. He also played their single "Ohio"https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ohio_(Crosby,_Stills,_Nash_%26_Young_song), written (by Young), recorded and rush-released in response to the killing of four students by members of the Ohio National Guard during a demonstration at Kent State University in May 1970. Yet despite the great popularity of CSN&Y as "the adopted standard bearers for the Woodstock Nation" (Wikipedia), after their appearance in Michael Wadleigh's film of the 1969 festival and the success of their first two albums, they never became special favourites of Peel. So far, there are no known plays of their work after 1971, or of tracks from the solo LPs by David Crosby or Graham Nash, although Nash's LP Songs For Beginners is in the N section of the Peel record collection.http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/Record_Collection%3A_N The DJ showed interest in Stephen Stills' work, playing material from his albums with the band Manassas in 1972 and from his collaboration with Neil Young in the Stills-Young Band of 1976. After the early 1970s, however, the career of CSN&Y was marked by well-publicised arguments, break-ups, solo projects and reunions, and Peel paid little attention to it. The only exception to this was Neil Young, whose solo records were played regularly by Peel, from the singer's first LP in 1969 until the DJ's death in 2004. Festive Fifty Entries * None Sessions *None. Other Shows Played (See Neil Young page for his solo work.) ;Crosby, Stills & Nash *18 June 1969: Marrakesh Express (LP - Crosby, Stills & Nash) Atlantic *06 July 1969: Pre-Road Downs (LP: Crosby, Stills and Nash) Atlantic 588 189 *27 July 1969: Helplessly Hoping (LP - Crosby, Stills and Nash) Atlantic 588 189 ;Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young *21 March 1970: Everybody I Love You (LP - Déjà Vu) Atlantic 2401 001 *04 April 1970: Helpless (LP - Déjà Vu) Atlantic 2401 001 *25 July 1970: Ohio (7") Atlantic 2091 023 *22 May 1971: unknown (See David Cavanagh, Good Night And Good Riddance, p. 102) POST-CSN&Y / SOLO (No known Crosby or Nash solo plays, please add if known.) ; Stephen Stills / Manassas *10 March 1972: Fallen Eagle (LP - Manassas) Atlantic *09 May 1972: Jet Set (Sigh) (LP - Manassas) Atlantic *12 May 1972: Right Now (LP - Manassas) Atlantic K60021 *08 September 1972: Right Now (LP - Manassas) Atlantic ;Stills-Young Band *01 September 1976: Long May You Run (7") Reprise *02 September 1976: 3 unknown tracks (LP - Long May You Run) Reprise See also *Buffalo Springfield *Byrds *Hollies *Neil Young *New Singles *Record Collection: N *Record Collection: V&A LPs *Singles Reviews External Links *Wikipedia *http://www---- Official site *http://www---- Other Category:Artists